


Beta Reader Needed! :)

by sapphic_sinner



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sinner/pseuds/sapphic_sinner
Summary: Beta needed! :3
Kudos: 4





	Beta Reader Needed! :)

Hi! I’m looking for a beta reader for my new Lumity fic, ‘Compliments.’ The fic is teen-rated for heavy themes; panic attacks, suicidal thoughts, and emotional abuse. I can message over Google Hangouts, Discord, and email, and the editing will be done via a shared word doc. If that sounds like fun to you, feel free to reach out to me at amityohcramity128@gmail.com! I’ll be choosing a beta by next Wednesday. Can’t wait to meet you! :)


End file.
